


A Werewolf Among Dragons

by FourTrisHEA



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, GoT, Jonerys, Werewolf, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourTrisHEA/pseuds/FourTrisHEA
Summary: GoT fanfic: A Werewolf Among DragonsTumblr - JONERYS Appreciation WeekDay 7 Prompt: free choice (I picked a werewolf/jonerys story)Rating: Mature (M)Summary: In a world where the rules that governed the werewolves for centuries are tested and bended, many are forced to sacrifice for the needs of The Pack. Some asked to sacrifice more than others.Ordered-Mating (ôr'dər’ed mā'tĭng) : The predetermined conveniently arranged pairing of a male and a female for the purpose of reproduction and protecting and preserving a royal pack.





	1. Part I: History Repeats Itself

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/25842039668/in/dateposted-public/)

GoT fanfic: A Werewolf Among Dragons

Tumblr - JONERYS Appreciation Week

Day 7 Prompt: free choice (I picked a werewolf/jonerys story)

Rating: Mature (M)

Summary: In a world where the rules that governed the werewolves for centuries are tested and bended, many are forced to sacrifice for the needs of The Pack. Some asked to sacrifice more than others.

Ordered-Mating (ôr'dər'ed mā'tĭng) : The predetermined conveniently arranged pairing of a male and a female for the purpose of reproduction and protecting and preserving a royal pack.

PART I: HISTORY REPEATS ITSELF

++o+ Kings Landing +o++

+o+ The Targaryen Pack +o+

"Daenerys, enough of your insolence! I am the alpha of this pack and you will yield to me!" Aerys Targaryen hisses coldly at his last remaining a child. "Get out of my sight, child! Not another word on this subject. Go!"

"In fact, all you, get out, clear the room," the Alpha screams across the room as all exit. The majority of the werewolves look frightened, even the ones that are guards, as they scurry out quickly. But not Daenerys, calm and collected while slowly walking out. Testing him of course.

Always testing him.

The child that was gifted with more fierceness and strength then the rest of his children combined. Which explains why the others have since perished, leaving him with only one heir. Leaving him with only one chance to save the Targaryen Pack.

This child was truly a force to be reckoned with.

His last surviving child - that was sadly just a female.

Finally alone to think, realizing his patience wearing very thin, he fights to control his rage. Time was of the essence, this plan was their last hope.

The Targaryen Pack, werewolf and masters of the dragons, is the most important house among the intricate balance kept by numerous werewolf packs across the kingdom. They could not fail.

The fates had been cruel to Aerys over the years. Betrothed to a female werewolf that detested him, their union had been hateful and cruel.

The three children she bore him were all forced upon her. They would only lie together for purposes of producing heirs. Which she had not wanted any part of.

Their first two sons, Rhaegar and Viserys have tragically died. Rhaegar as a young boy, killed by The Wildlings, the organized pack of rogue werewolves. Daenerys was just a toddler, she did not remember him. Viserys died last year, again the Wildlings were to blame. His idiot son could not stay away from the brothels or random whores, a Wildling with red wild hair had seduced him and then poisoned the future Alpha of the Targaryen pack.

The only solace was how the red-haired devil was made to suffer. Unspeakable things were done to her, barely kept alive so that her suffering could continue for days.

Thinking back to his dead wife, Rhaella had been the daughter of the Alpha from Pack Tyrell, the most beautiful she-wolf he had ever seen. The title she held until their own daughter, Daenerys, had been born, surpassing her mother in both strength and beauty.

They might have had a chance for happiness, or to at least avoid a lifetime of despair. If only she hadn't found him.

For thousands of centuries the traditions of the wolves relied on strength through the pairing of one to their fated mate through the mate-bond. It was less than five generations ago that the highest council met to review the devastating impact of a mate-less heir to a royal line.

Desperate time called for desperate measures. The unions of royal house to royal house was determined to trump the mate-bond. An Ordered-Mating was designed to save the royal lines while ensuring the highest possibility for a pack's survival.

The lovely Tyrell daughter had been ordained to the young Alpha of the most powerful pack, a destiny she had willingly agreed to. Her brothers were in their rightful place to rule the Tyrell pack, she was strong and ambitious – she wanted to fulfill her role as future Luna of the highest reigning pack. His princess Rhaella had been happy even.

Everything had been settled until fate stepped in the way. Targaryen werewolf soldiers sent to Highgarden to retrieve the Tyrell daughter, were the highest decorated warriors in all the lands.

It was during the voyage back to Kings Landing that the highest knight offered Rhaella his hand while assisting her into the carriage. It was an uncanny coincidence that he had previously removed his glove, it had accidentally ripped moments earlier and been discarded.

The moment their fingers touched, skin to skin, the mate bond revealed itself. In that moment Rhaella's heart and life belonged to her knight, and his to her. Their eyes widening, the knight placed his finger to his lips to encourage her silence.

The bonded werewolves knew that the Royal Targaryen family would never honor Rhaella's truemate bond over the Ordered-Mating that had been ordained. During the journey the couple was able to steal moments, as their love for each other only intensified. They planned to run away together, she could not bear the thought of a life without him. It was only rumored that the couple completed the mate bond during their first stolen night. Aerys knew it was true, as Rhaella had told him in great detail what an incredible lover her mate had been. To this day the thought enraged him.

They lovers were ultimately caught, the young Alpha was furious and humiliated. The couple dragged to Kings Landing to face judgement. Aerys can still remember his bride's screams, begging for mercy of her beloved knight, her mate. Her cries were in vain, only spurring the Alpha's cruelty further. No one crosses a dragon and survives.

The Tyrell daughter was locked in the highest tower, with a sealed window, so that she could watch. Her knight was convicted of treason, and brutally tortured before being beheaded by the dragon that belonged to her betrothed. Her knight's torture continued for a full day, her screams of agony echoing through the upper levels of the castle.

After a period of solitude and waiting, to ensure Rhealla was not pregnant with her dead lover's child, the Ordered-Mating proceeded. The young Alpha had come up with ways to torment her, not allowing her to see the sun or run outside during her waiting, which was excruciating to her inner wolf. The union was dysfunctional and cruel, the Alpha and Luna never found peace or mutual ground.

It was because of Rhealla and her knight, it was written into law that once the true mate-bond of a high born was found...they would be ordered to death.

The werewolf bond is only discovered through physical, flesh to flesh contact. To avoid complications young werewolves that will likely need to marry for position and power and forbidden to touch a werewolf of the opposite sex.

The warning to young nobles was clear, you may find your great love, only to cost them their life in the most brutal way.

Replaying the heated argument with his only daughter, he knew she would eventually yield for the sake of her pack. Aerys gave the order: send the raven, the princess Daenerys has accepted the terms of the Ordered-Mating. They are to send us her groom within one fortnight's time.

+++o+++

Dany shook with rage as she paced through the castle, fantasizing about running away. She is the only heir, she knows that Drogon would allow her to ride him and they could just run away. Away from Red Keep, away from Kings Landing, away from her future Alpha.

What a cruel joke! She is the one that was raised in the capital. She has Targaryen blood running through her veins. She has trained as a warrior since she was old enough to walk. But now, she will be forced to marry the second son of an Alpha.

Turning to an empty corridor Dany finally stops to lean her back against the cold stone of the wall. Feeling the tension in her shoulders she slowly breathes in and out to calm herself.

Her mother's words ringing in her ears:

It is unnatural, an abomination against what sets us apart from the dogs. The werewolf mate-bond is what makes us stronger. Uniting with our one fated love. Producing blessed children that are strong and noble.

You must resist my beautiful daughter, you should be safe as your older brother will carry the burden of forwarding the Targaryen line. Thank goodness you are not the first born.

Dany frowns sadly, it was one of the last conversations she ever had with her mother before she died from illness. Her mother had always been fragile and tired. Blaming it on the death of her beloved mate, with whom the mate-bond had been sealed.

Scowling, Dany knows that she will never leave her home. She was raised to rule, and rule she must.

Even if she does have to tolerate some ill-bred that thinks he is going to be Alpha.

We will see about that! Dany thinks with a smile.

Slipping off her dress she decides to go for a run. Dany has never had an issue with her nudity, much to her father's dismay. She welcomes the transformation pain that comes as her inner wolf is released. She is truly a magnificent specimen, although tiny and petite when in human form - - when she releases her inner wolf she morphs into the most powerful female she-wolf ever seen in this kingdom. A true transformation, only her violet eyes remaining. Every trace of her silver hair hidden as her wolf's fur is raven black.

She once heard the prophet say she is a ferocious wolf as she was conceived in hate. It was well known that her mother was never willing to lie with the Alpha. It was a duty that she detested.

As Dany runs ferociously through her lands, for the first time she feels dread.

It will be her duty to produce her Ordered-Mate an heir.

Damned it, she scowls.

++o+ End of Part I +o++


	2. PART II:Accepting One's Fate

GoT fanfic: A Werewolf Among Dragons

Tumblr - JONERYS Appreciation Week

Day 7 Prompt: free choice (I picked a werewolf/jonerys story)

Rating: Mature (M)

Summary: In a world where the rules that governed the werewolves for centuries are tested and bended, many are forced to sacrifice for the needs of The Pack. Some asked to sacrifice more than others.

Ordered-Mating (ôr'dər'ed mā'tĭng) : The predetermined conveniently arranged pairing of a male and a female for the purpose of reproduction and protecting and preserving a royal pack.

PART II:Accepting One's Fate

++o+ Winterfell +o++

+o+ The Stark Pack +o+

As Jon enters the dining room of Winterfell he is surprised to see his entire family in disarray. His mother and father giving orders to staff while his siblings are speaking animatedly among themselves.

"Jon, we need to talk," Alpha Ned tells his son while standing. Extending his hand to Luna Catelyn so that she can join them.

Jon nods and then follows his father and mother out of the room, pausing when Ned stops to turn around and orders Robb to join them as well.

The four walk in silence through the dark corridors of Winterfell.

"I asked Robb to join as he will be the next Alpha of Winterfell and he should hear this." Ned explains as all take a seat at the conference table in his office.

"My sons as you are aware, the Alpha-King Aerys of the Targaryen pack has only one remaining heir. The princess Daenerys, who will become Luna after she marries," Ned says calmly.

Jon notices the way that Robb perks up. As Jon is second born he has never accompanied father to counsel meetings at Kings Landing. Robb accompanied father last year, upon coming home he told His brothers and sisters what a stunning beauty the princess was. Explaining that men and women of all ages were bewitched with her incredible beauty. Robb had also mentioned that she seemed standoffish and aloof. One could say cold even.

"Jon? Did you hear me?" Ned says, looking nervously at his wife for a moment. Catelyn is still stunned since reading the raven's note earlier that morning. Catelyn being concerned that their son would be forced to marry, he is still so young himself.

Ned and Catelyn recognized their mistake, they had never imagined this for Jon. They didn't prepare him to be an alpha. Let alone The Alpha.

Jon notices that Robb's eyes are wide, he admits he didn't hear to his father.

"Jon, we have agreed to honor our King's wishes. The Stark Pack was selected for a great honor. It was many months ago that we submitted your name for representation for Pack Stark. Robb is destined to be the next Alpha of Winterfell, so you, Jon, were the next logical choice. . You have been selected to Ordered-Mating with Daenerys. You will become the Alpha of the Targaryen pack, with the princess as your Luna." Ned says slowly, letting the words sink in.

Jon frowns, horrified at the thought. He has never given much thought to family or children, he considers himself to be a warrior. He had planned to live his life at Winterfell, as right hand to his brother when he became Alpha. His role has always been to serve as Beta.

And now he is going to be forced to marry? Some girl he's never met? Jon doesn't give a damned how pretty Robb claims she is, he doesn't even want to get married.

"The wedding is in less than a fortnight. Our family leaves for Kings Landing at the end of the week," Ned says with determination. "You are getting married, Jon."

++o+ Kings Landing +o++

+o+ Preparing For The Wedding +o+

The Stark family arrived to Kings Landing and was immediately directed to their extravagant accommodations for their stay. Robb was quick to tell his siblings that these amazing rooms were twenty times nicer than the rooms the Starks were given during their last visit. Jon scowled, his brooding has been exasperated as of late. Mother warned her son to get it out of his system now. For King Aerys, a trueborn Alpha, would never tolerate such insolence.

Upon arrival Ned alone was summoned to meet with Aerys, the Alphas decided that Jon and Daenerys would not be included in the mapping of their futures.

The Stark children are so excited to finally be visiting the capital city, home to the largest pack of the seven Kingdoms.

Upon Ned's return he explained to all of his children the rules that are in place. Jon must wear his leather gloves at all times, and under no circumstances is he to touch a female in anyway with his bare skin. Any females aside from his mother or sisters that is. Ned assures Jon that Daenerys has been given the same instructions since she had turned sixteen years old.

At the age of sixteen both male and female werewolves are susceptible to finding their mates through touch.

Ned then explains what would happen if Jon or the princess were to accidently find their 'mate' this week – the mate would be eliminated. There can be no threat to the union. Ned explains that the Alpha King had walked him through the torture chambers beneath Red Keep while explaining how serious the law was followed.

Everyone remains silent, watching Jon puts on his leather gloves.

+++o+++

Jon is getting restless, he has been in this dreadful city for three nights and at no point has anyone summoned him to the castle in order to meet his bride. He is wearing his stupid gloves at all times. The worst part is that he dislikes this city, it is crowded, loud and the people are brutish.

It is the fourth day that the entire Stark family received an invitation to dine at the main castle that evening, as guests of Alpha Aerys and Princess Daenerys.

It wasn't until then that Jon realized how nervous he was. He would be seeing his future wife that evening, in front of a dining hall of strangers. Ned and Robb had been giving him crash courses on being an Alpha, especially one that is just and fair.

The pressure Ned and Catelyn feel is palpable, sensed by their six children. Even little Rickon can tell things are stressful.

"Don't mess up, Jon!" Sansa teases, although she a little anxious because all across the land have heard of the terrible Targaryen temperament.

"Oh, shut up, Sansa. Ignore her Jon!" Arya teases her older sister mercilessly. "I heard Sansa telling Mother that she expects you to arrange a powerful marriage for her once you are the new Alpha!"

"I won't deny it! But aside from my marriage prospects I do fear for Jon's well-being! The dragons are said to be ruthless and spiteful when provoked in even the smallest way," Sansa warns, as though telling Jon something he doesn't already know.

They have all heard the late night nursery room stories of tales of cruelty and cunning enforced by the highest pack. The Targaryen is the one pack that can control the dragons.

Jon will be a werewolf among dragons once he joins his princess at her side of this kingdom.

And he is not looking forward to it.

Stepping away from his family and swiftly ditching his assigned guards as he makes his way through the city to reach the outside gates, Jon needs to release his wolf and go for a long run. He dreads meeting his future Luna this evening. He imagines that being in line for leadership of the Targaryen Pack, this girl was raised to accept this way of life. Well good for her, he was not expecting his life to turn out like this.

Once Jon passes the far gate, he quickly strips his clothes after ensuring this is no one around. Jon was brought up to respect prudence and others around him. Especially having two younger sisters, the Stark boys were raised to be respectful and modest.

Transforming into his wolf brings Jon a strong sense of satisfaction. He finally feels free and strong as he runs ferociously through the lands. Jon's wolf has always been a mystery to his family. Jon is now a man of medium height, a muscular build, with grey eyes and raven black hair.

Once Jon turned into his wolf for the first time, it was as though all traces of him were gone. His wolf was huge, even larger than Ned's. Although his grey eyes remained, his wolf's fur was white as snow.

He welcomes the rush as he runs until distraction. Never noticing the black she-wolf that trails behind him for the first half of his run. It is hours later that Jon returns to the gate, quickly dressing before returning to their lodgings. Sighing, Jon closes his eyes, he is determined to make the best of this situation. Although not what he wanted, he will honor his duty and he hopes to find an ally and possibly even love one day with his Ordered-Mate.

It is time to meet his future Luna.

+++o+++

The Alpha King and the princess Daenerys sit in the throne to welcome their guests, family by family as they arrive for the banquet.

From the time she turned sixteen and released her wolf Dany had been forced to dress conservatively while wearing thin leather gloves, the main point being to protect her from accidentally finding her one true-mate.

The last week has been torture for Dany, overcome with sadness over her predicament. Over her future where she had no say. It enraged her when father and Alpha Stark met without her to discuss her life.

She smiles remembering the utter shock on Stark's face as she stormed into their meeting and sat at the other head of the table across from her father.

Good, let him warn his son how difficult I am. I will not be anyone's little woman. I am a Targaryen, I was born to lead and not be led.

Her most trusted handmaiden, Missandei, stands at her left while she greets all of the guests.

Finally the last family to enter the throne room is the Stark family. Daenerys is tired and irritable by this point, as she dreads meeting her intended. She vaguely recalls the oldest Stark son, Robb from a council meeting last year. He was handsome, tall and screamed with an air of arrogance that fit most firstborn sons if highborn status.

What she clearly remembers is the way he looked at her, like most young men do, full of desire.

Daenerys straightens her back while keeping her face neutral as the time arrives. Alpha and Luna Stark enter first, followed closely by their six children. A quick glance at their brood determines that none were multiples. Who has that many children? Dany scowls, remembering she will be required to procreate with this Northerner.

"Your grace, you are scowling boldly," Missandei whispers quietly. She is often looking out for Dany, desperately trying to diffuse the tension between father and daughter.

Dany quickly wipes all expression off her face, but not before locking eyes with the son standing next to Robb, assuming the Stark children are standing in birth order, the one that will be her Ordered-Mate. He clearly saw her previous scowl and is now frowning at her.

She meets his brooding look and arches an eyebrow, challenging him. He quickly looks away.

Jon is not pleased with the little he has seen of this girl. Yes, she is beautiful. But so what? If she is unpleasant and plans to make his life miserable, all the beauty in the world will not make up for that.

Dany notices that Jon is wearing the required leather gloves, as she glances down to her own hands. For a moment a deep sadness rolls over her. All she wanted was follow the ancient rules and find her true mate. Instead both she and this Jon Stark must shield themselves from the possibility of finding their true intended.

Even worse than never finding him, would be the knowledge that he would die painfully because of her. So she is careful to never touch anyone except the trust few in her circle. Many of whom have already found their own true mates, so it is safe to know she could not be linked to them.

For a moment Dany's mind wanders to her run earlier today, from afar she spotted a very intriguing werewolf running furiously through the forest. He was magnificent, the purest white coat she has ever seen. Her wolf had been curious and wanted to approach him, but then she remembered that while in wolf form she ran the risk of accidentally nudging the male.

What if...

She choose to turn and run back to the palace.

Once Alpha Ned Stark introduces his Luna and their six children, it is Missandei's turn to list the titles of first Aerys and then Daenerys.

Dany's eyes narrow as she studies the reaction of Jon Stark, she can see the combination of disinterest and amusement as her numerous titles are listed. Jon also makes it a point to watch Missandei as she lists her titles, whereas the rest of the Stark family gazes at her.

How dare he?!

"In order to avoid any confusion, I have ordered that there be no physical contact between my daughter and any males older than the age of fifteen. I will lift the rule once the wedding has officially taken place and consummation has occurred," Aerys says without emotion as Jon fights to control himself from squirming at the idea of sex with this person he doesn't know. Sex with anyone really. Jon is still a virgin, never interested in taking a lover. Even worse listening to her father talk about it. When Arya giggles, Catelyn Stark's head almost spins off of her neck.

The Alpha king ignores the youngest Stark girl, "We should allow Daenerys and Jon to meet and become better acquainted. Daenerys, please show Jon the royal gardens. If you go quickly, you should be back in time to sit before dinner begins."

"Why would we do that, Father?" Dany asks innocently. Watching as the vein in her father's temple begins to twitch. She doesn't care, not anymore. She is being forced to marry this man in just days, why pretend this is something that it isn't.

Aerys gives his daughter a warning stare, the fury beneath the surface.

"Please help me understand. I see absolutely no value to becoming 'better acquainted' with Jon Stark. If the Stark son and I determine we don't enjoy each other's company I can only assume you will still force this union. So why bother?" Dany says calmly, with no emotion as she stares at her father.

It takes all of Aerys's control to not throttle his daughter in the middle of the throne room. And then he remembers that he has all of the power in this situation.

"You are absolutely correct my child, there is no need to waste time with unnecessary pleasantries. You will marry Jon Stark the night after next, and then fulfill your obligations to this Pack," Turning to the Starks, "Please take your seats in the main hall, we will join you shortly."

Both Jon and Dany make it a point to not look at each other as he leaves the room.

While walking to the dining hall and deep in thought, Jon realizes that his bride seems to be adamantly opposed to their Ordered-Mating. She also appears to be spoiled and insolent. If she acts that way with the Alpha King, he can only imagine how she will treat him. He notices the concerned glances between his parents. Even Robb is quiet now, seeming deep in thought, along with the other Stark children.

"Jon, after dinner I need to talk to you. I have an idea that will help you with married life. Let's plan on getting a drink after our parents and siblings go to sleep," Robb whispers. Jon nods, wanting to talk to him.

"Hello, Jon. May I escort you to your seat? You will not be sitting with your family this evening," one of the knights that had been standing in the throne room requests before escorting Jon to the head table and pointing out which seat will be his. "Princess Daenerys will be sitting next to you."

Jon visibly cringes, an evening sitting next to her does not sound appealing in the least. The knight chuckles, "This is a rough situation for you both, but she is actually quite lovely as a person. Once you get to know her, you will understand the great honor that has been bestowed upon you. There are many men who would love to marry her."

Jon hears the fondness in the knight's voice, he is an older man. Well, older than him but yet younger than his father.

"Thank you, what is your name?" Jon inquires of the knight.

"My name is Jorah Mormont, I have served as a knight for the royal family for many years," Jorah says, and then finishing softly. "I have protected princess Daenerys since she was just a child."

Jon nods his approval, feeling a small sense of hope that maybe she is not as dreadful as she seems.

As Jorah moves back to his guard position, a flash of silver catches Jon's eye. Daenerys is standing in the side hallway, there is a separation curtain but there is a gap where Jon has direct line of sight to her. She is waiting for her father to finish his conversation with an advisor so that they can officially enter the dinner.

It is only when he sees his intended look over her shoulder to make sure that her father is not paying attention that she smiles and turns her attention to another knight that is standing very close to her.

He is quite tall, looming over the petite princess, an engaging smile on his face. The knight teasingly pretends he is going to trace her cheek with his bare fingertip, obviously mocking the rule of no touching. She gently rolls her eyes while smiling and takes a step back from the knight. Jon feels a sudden flash of...anger? Jealousy? He doesn't even know. Frowning he turns his attention to his own family, seated at one of the closer tables.

Both his mother and Sansa motion for him to smile. If only they had seen his bride flirting with a knight seconds earlier.

Alpha Aerys and princess Daenerys are introduced to the hall, everyone stands as a sign of respect. Walking his daughter to her seat he nods in greeting to Jon. The Alpha worries that his child is going to make this union more difficult than necessary.

Once seated side by side the young pair work hard to completely ignore the other. Jon imagines this will be his new life, sitting next to a spoiled princess that doesn't want to speak to him.

While Dany still upset over her situation. Her thoughts continually wander back to her dead mother and how disappointed she would have been that her child was now facing an Ordered-Mating.

Well then maybe she shouldn't have died from a broken heart and left me here alone. Dany thinks painfully. Her throat suddenly feeling tight, wishing she was alone in her room. Instead of sitting in a room full of people and just feeling alone.

"Are you alright?" Jon asks her quietly, sensing she is upset.

Dany whirls around, having completely forgotten he was even sitting there. She frowns at him and quickly composes herself. Now is not the time to think about her dead mother.

"Fine," she answer without even looking in his direction.

They do not speak again for the rest of the meal, which is noticed by many.

As Jon watches Aerys and Daenerys leave the great hall, he sees that the tall guard from earlier is watching the side hallway again. "

"Jorah?" Jon motions for the knight from earlier to approach. "What is the name of that knight, the one standing by the door to the left?"

It is not lost on Jon how Jorah instantly stiffens, his eyes widening for a moment before he controls any show of emotion.

"Why do you ask?" Jorah asks.

Now Jon is getting irritated, he is going to become Alpha of this pack he should be able to get an answer to a simple question.

"His name?" Jon repeats with a slight edge to his tone.

"My apologies," Jorah says calmly. "Daario, his name is Daario."

++o+ Kings Landing +o++

+o+ The Rehearsal Dinner Before the Wedding +o+

The meal this evening is even worse than the previous night. Each of them furious with the other. Jon can barely stand the sight of her. While Dany controls herself from breaking a plate over his head.

Jon glares at his plate, disgusted that he is being forced to marry this wretched tramp. He is grateful she is not his actual mate, the pain of her bedding her guards would have been unbearable if they actually had the true mate-bond.

Earlier that morning he was walking with Arya through the city when they came across a group of knights that were practicing their swordsmanship. Jon has a great passion and Arya has been secretly training as well. As Arya moved to get a closer look Jon stood back. It was then that he heard it.

It was the same knight from dinner the previous evening. Dressed in regular street clothes, drinking ale and obviously off duty. Daario was explaining to his friend that he and his lady were finally going to become true lovers. Her wedding being the next day. They needed to wait until after she was married, in case their own coupling resulted in a pregnancy. Daario adding how hard it has been for him and his lady to contain their passion for this long, as their stolen moments now always get so intense.

Jon felt sick and took Arya and returned home. He was livid, dreading this farce of a marriage even more. He then remembered that Robb has a wedding gift surprise he needs to give him in person. Supposedly something that would help Jon in his marriage. Jon hoped it was a chastity belt to help keep his future wife in line.

Next to him Dany is practically shaking with rage, hating the man sitting next to her. Kings Landing was known for having the finest brothels in all of the seven kingdoms. How nice for Jon to experience it during his first visit here. It was her trusted knight, Daario that broke the news to her. He refuses to lie with prostitutes but many of the knights do. Some of the staff were gossiping that the future alpha had set up an appointment at the finest brothel earlier today. The logical part of her didn't want to believe it, she was not one to just believe idle gossip.

It was Daario that helped both her and Missandei dress in disguise and enter one of the apartments across from the brothel. And then she saw him, clear as day being led unto the establishment by his brother and the Lannister brothers. Dany was disgusted and furious. Humiliated even, her intended lying with a whore just the day before their wedding.

+++o+++

So now they sit in silence while each concentrating on their food. Both secretly hating the other and dreading tomorrow's wedding.

The evening is almost complete when Catelyn and Ned Stark approach the couple. Jon feels a wave of sadness as his parents approach. He knows he has to honor them, but he dreads the life that awaits him. It is already weighing on him that he will be forced to remain here with his tart of a wife while his family returns to Winterfell.

As the Stark couple approaches Dany wonders how these seemingly nice people could raise a young man that would find pleasure in the arms of another woman just hours before he was to marry. She is frowning, which all notice her disdain as she is unable to hide it well.

Barely able to control her rage, she fights to keeps her face neutral as Ned and Catelyn Stark confide in the young couple that their own marriage was an Ordered-Mating. And although hard in the beginning, they found a wonderful love that resulted in trust, companionship, and most importantly love.

Jon listens quietly, for a moment hopeful that he and Daenerys will have some shred of hope. Once they are done speaking, Jon stands to give his parents a hug. Dany watches with absolute disgust as Jon pretends to be the thoughtful son. She wonders how many whores he laid with earlier today. She was told by one of her servants that men often lie with more than one during a brothel visit.

Dany can take no more, she rises but instead of reaching to hug the parents of her intended she exits.

"Excuse me," Daenerys says quietly before standing and quickly walking away, giving no further explanation. She was about to be sick and has decided that she needs to retire for the evening before she does something she will regret.

While cutting through the gardens she is startled when she feels a man's hands grabbing her covered elbow and spinning her around. Even more surprised when she sees it is Jon.

"How dare you put your hand on me," she spits with venom.

Jon's eyes blazing mad, for the first time Dany notices what a beautiful grey color they are.

"How dare you disrespect my parents that way! They only came over to try to be kind to us," Jon mutters, trying to control the volume of his voice. "They can obviously see how miserable we both are!"

"Oh, you are miserable?" Dany whispers stepping closer to her intended, the wolf in him not allowing her to intimidate him so he stands his ground.

"Why would you be miserable?! You get to come to Kings Landing, enjoy all that the city has to offer and marry for power," Dany says coldly.

Jon feels as though he has been slapped. Yes, for him this marriage will bring him a higher rank in life. One day he will be the King Alpha with his bride at his side. But at what cost to him?

"I never wanted to be Alpha, ever," Jon says softly, for the first time seeing the hurt in her eyes.

Then Dany remembers this is the same man that laid with a whore just hours ago.

"You, Jon Stark, are no alpha. And you never will be!" she hisses, anger and jealousy ignites her rage.

Yes, she is jealous. There she admitted it to herself, it offends her that a man that will deflower her tomorrow wanted to have sex with another. As though he was expecting that she will not be good enough in bed, or she will just be some chore to him.

Jon just frowns at the princess, yes she is a stunning beauty. But she is cruel and cold. She does have a point, he is not really ready to be alpha. Not raised as Robb was for all those years. Obviously his parents never dreamed he would be put in this position.

Jon turns and walks away, leaving Daenerys standing in the courtyard alone.

Unbeknownst to the other, both release their wolves that night – running desperately and wishing things could be different.

++o+ End of Part II of III +o++


	3. Part III: The Wolf Within

GoT fanfic: A Werewolf Among Dragons

Tumblr - JONERYS Appreciation Week

Day 7 Prompt: free choice (I picked a werewolf/jonerys story)

Rating: Mature (M)

Summary: In a world where the rules that governed the werewolves for centuries are tested and bended, many are forced to sacrifice for the needs of The Pack. Some asked to sacrifice more than others.

Ordered-Mating (ôr'dər'ed mā'tĭng) : The predetermined conveniently arranged pairing of a male and a female for the purpose of reproduction and protecting and preserving a royal pack.

Part III: The Wolf Within

++o+ Kings Landing +o++

+o+ The Wedding +o+

As Dany walks down the aisle towards her groom she fights to keep her face neutral. The pressure of the day had finally hit her earlier. She stayed in her chambers for hours crying sadly. Only allowing Missandei in to tend to her. She can't help but wonder if this is how her mother felt about her own wedding day. The sadness of not having her mother with her also weighing on her shoulders as she wishes Queen Rhealla were still here.

Dany has accepted there is no turning back. She takes solace that she has never found her true mate. He will be safe, once she has mated completely with Jon, the pull between true mates will be dulled. She says a silent prayer that her true mate forgive her weakness, and that he have a full and good life. That is filled with love and children even if not with her.

Jon stands stoically waiting for the princess to arrive to the front, he is expecting a cold sneer or even an eye roll. But instead sees how very sad and broken she looks. Jon feels a pang in his chest.

Arriving to the beautiful outdoor altar, she glances at him once before quickly averting her eyes to the ground. The ceremony takes place outside of the castle, open to all the werewolves across their land. The wedding of the heiress of Pack Targaryen is the most celebrated event for this generation.

As the ceremony continues, both young wolves are still wearing their protective gloves. They repeat the vows, neither looking at each other. Once they are pronounced man and wife both steal a glance at each other, neither wanting to kiss in front of all these people.

So they don't.

They sit next to each other at dinner, quietly resigned to their union. The Alpha King advises that he had their things moved to a cabin at the edge of their lands so that they could have privacy in order to fulfill their duty. After confirming she knows which cabin he speaks of, Dany asks if they will be having guards, Jon immediately thinks that she wants to make sure her Daario-lover will be close.

Does she plan to bed another man while on their honeymoon?!

As the reception continues the silence between them is noticeable to all. Jon has no intention of bedding her tonight, or any night soon. He smiles with satisfaction, the longer he denies her the longer she and her lover will need to wait to screw around.

"Why do you look so smug, husband," Dany asks softly, feeling a deep sadness.

"Nothing I care to discuss," Jon smirks to himself. At least he can get a little bit of pleasure out of this. He relishes in the tiny bit of control he has left in his life.

Dany frowns at her husband, he is probably thinking about one of his whores. She wonders if he returned to the brothel today, while she sat on her bed and cried.

She opens her mouth to ask, no longer caring about pretense, when suddenly the screams break out.

Dany's eyes widen when a Wildling suddenly charges at her, knife in his hand. Without hesitation Jon pulls out his sword to defend the princess. He takes down the Wildling with one swing. Dany gasping with relief.

"Thank you, Jon," she whispers as he holds her gaze and nods. In that moment he realizes, no matter what – she is his wife and he will defend her.

"Your highnesses, we must get you both back to the castle!" Jorah yells, running over with his blade out.

Dany grabs a cutting knife from the table and stands by Jon's side.

They begin to follow Jorah when Jon sees his father fighting off Wildlings. Jon feels torn.

"Jon, your father. You have to help him," Dany says firmly. Jon looks at her with surprise, he was not expecting that from her. In that moment Jon senses danger and sees a Wildling woman aiming her bow and arrow directly at the princess. He pulls Daenerys behind him, shielding and moving them both out of the way.

Jon grunts as he feels the slice of the arrow that has skimmed his arm.

"You are hurt!" Daenerys cries seeing the slow trickle of blood wet Jon's shirt.

Both Jon and his bride examine his wound when suddenly Dany reaches past Jon with her right arm. Turning behind him, Jon is shocked to see she stabbed a Wildling in the neck with her dinner knife.

She doesn't seemed phased as her eyes dart left and right searching for their next threat.

Jon grabs Dany by the hand and rushes her past the fighting. Jorah following them while calling for more knights.

"Father! You have to take cover," Jon yells when they pass Ned Stark.

"Jon, Daenerys! You are the future of the werewolves, and the Wildlings know it! You have to leave here and hide until the fighting is over," Ned says firmly.

Ned whispers to them, "The honeymoon cabin, it's location is a secret from everyone. You must go there. Daenerys, the cabin was a safe house that your mother once took you to. Do you remember it?"

"Yes, Alpha Stark but how can we leave you and the others?" Dany begins, she is torn. She was trained to fight, her people need her. Her wolf is desperate for release.

Dany longs for her dragons, she could mind link them but knows they would not arrive in time. It is hunting season and they've most likely traveled at least a week's journey in distance by now.

"The best thing you both can do is run! Jon, you must protect your bride," Ned tells his son, grabbing his shoulder. "Your mother and siblings are safe already, you must take care of your family. Take your wife from here, she is the one the Wildlings are desperate to kill."

"We must go Daenerys, once they realize both you and Jon are gone they will give up completely and retreat," Jorah says, agreeing with Ned and preparing to escort the new prince and princess. A deep concern etched on Jorah's face as he looks at the princess.

Jon nods and they are about to depart, Ned stops Jorah. "They will have a better chance alone, let her go, Sir Jorah."

Dany is oblivious to Ned's double meaning, never once having imagined that Jorah is deeply in love with her.

Jorah nods with understanding, then turning to Jon. "Take care of her, she is very special. You will learn this, I do not doubt it."

"I will," Jon nods, then pulling Daenerys along as they run towards the tree line. They look back once, relieved to see that many of the Wildlings are already retreating.

++o+ The Edge of Kings Landing +o++

+o+ The Cabin +o+

"You are injured, will you be able to release your wolf?" Dany asks, her voice shaking.

She almost sounds concerned for him, Jon thinks to himself before answering. "Yes, it is only a shallow cut. Once in wolf form I will follow you to the cabin."

To Jon's shock Dany stands next to him and begins stripping off her clothing. She starts with her gloves, and then the thin silk bolero jacket that covered her arms. When she unzips her dress and begins to wiggle out of it she notices Jon's shocked expression. And that he hasn't even begun to undress.

"Jon, what is it?" she whispers, worried the Wildlings will somehow trail them

"Jon, what is it?" she whispers, worried the Wildlings will somehow trail them. They are still trying to kill them.

"Nothing, sorry," Jon mumbles as his cheeks flush deeply with warmth. He quickly diverts his eyes while she continues to take off her dress.

Is he serious, he is shy about nudity? We are werewolves. Dany wonders as she openly watches her husband undress. He has his back to her so she can only admire part of him, she will admit he has the most amazing butt she has ever seen or imagined.

Once both release their wolves they stare at each other in awe and admiration. Both wolves are strong and large, a sign of royalty. Dany's is midnight back with eyes like amethysts. While Jon's is a pure white, still with his grey eyes. Immediately realizing he was the white wolf she saw running, she gives a low whine. Her wolf drawn to him. His wolf hears her call and instinct draws him closer to stunning creature.

Hearing screams from the reception area Jon's wolf turns towards the woods. Their moment ending. Dany takes off as Jon follows closely behind his Ordered-Mate.

The run is long but also takes them far from the attack. Having to dodge through numerous streams and hidden pathways through greenery and trees, it takes them hours to arrive. Both Jon and Dany run the perimeter of the hidden cabin, ensuring they are indeed alone and safe.

Running to the front of the cabin both change back to their human form. Jon making sure to avert his eyes. Dany quickly steps forward to find the hidden key and unlock the door.

Jon wonders if his new wife has brought her lover here in the past. This cabin would be the perfect place for them to be alone.

"You look about ten years older when you brood like that, Jon," she sighs, feeling the sudden shift in his demeanor.

"Well, it doesn't really matter. So forget it," Jon snaps sullenly.

Once inside Dany grabs a silk robe to slip her arms into, she can see that Jon is not as comfortable with nudity as she is.

"Forget what? What could possibly have put you in a foul mood this time?!" she snaps, exasperated. She is just relieved to still be alive, and he is being ornery.

"Fine, I was just wondering if you bring your lover, Daario, to this cabin!" Jon coldly spits at his new wife.

Dany steps back, completely shocked. So shocked she didn't even finish tying her robe closed. They stare at each other, frozen for different reasons.

The robe lays slightly open, exposing the space in between her breast, down past her flat stomach. Jon catches sight of her beautiful body but then turns away exasperated. Discussing his wife's lover is not a turn on for him, even if she is beautiful and bare for him to see. Which just infuriates Dany even more.

Turning away, Jon finds his bag with clothes and throws on dress pants. Dany trembles with fury at being dismissed.

"I can see that my naked body does nothing to excite you! Why would it? I can only imagine what kind of whores you enjoyed while at the brothel yesterday. Tell me, did you go back today too?!" Dany hisses at him, she is furious now.

Turning to face her Jon's mouth falls open, how did she even know about that?!

"Lovely, that's what I thought. You make me sick!" Dany says angrily, tightening her robe as she moves to walk away.

Jon holds his dress shirt in one hand and used the other to hold her by the elbow, the soft silk of her robe almost allows her to slip out of his grasp.

"I don't know who told you what, or what you saw...But all I can do is tell you the truth," Jon begins, this time Dany turns to face him. "Robb and the Lannister brothers felt that if I, well they thought..."

Jon looks so flustered, unable to express himself.

"What? Just say it, Jon," Dany demands.

"I have never laid with a woman, not once. So yes, they did take me to the brothel, without my prior knowledge of where we were going. They wanted me to have an education of sorts from a whore, so that once we were married I would be able to make you happy in bed," Jon blurts, looking mortified at his confessions. "They thought it would help lessen your hate for me."

"So you didn't take a whore in your arms? You swear to me?" Dany asks carefully.

Jon meets her gaze confidently, "I swear it!"

Dany releases the breath she had been holding, surprised at how pleased she is that this man did not betray her.

"My turn. The knight Daario, how long?" Jon deadpans, bracing himself for her answer.

"Daario," Dany mumbles, as a look of distaste appears on Jon's face. "How long what? How long has he flirted with me?"

Jon looks at his wife, "I saw him flirting with you two nights ago at dinner. But that is not the issue. I heard him in town yesterday morning, he was talking about you with another man," clearing his throat before continuing. "He said that you have been loves for a while now, but you've been waiting until our marriage was consummated so that he could lie with you and not fear an unwed pregnancy."

Dany's eyes narrow as her demeanor changes, sending a chill through Jon.

"You personally heard him say this, you are sure?" Dany asks, her voice cold. She begins to put the pieces together. It was Daario that originally planted the seeds about the scheduled brothel and insisted on bringing her to witness Jon entering with her own eyes. Daario most likely did believe that Jon was there to enjoy a whore or two.

After Jon confirms, Dany is honest with him. "Daario is a terrible flirt but I always felt he was completely harmless. But now I am seeing that he has crossed the line. I hope you will hear me out, I believe he also played a role in leading me to believe you were having sex with whores."

Dany explains calmly and Jon listens. She looks him in the eyes and he believes her. He also plans to deal with Daario when they return. Dany agrees that he needs to be dismissed, having him around will not be good for their marriage. Jon is pleased to hear that she wants to protect their marriage, he wants the same thing.

"What you should know about me, one of the reasons that I've been so angry with you... I have always dreamed of finding and loving my true mate. My fated-mate I mean...not this thing we have here," she admits slowly, her eyes shining with tears.

Jon reaches out to touch her cheek but Dany pulls away instinctively, "Please, let me explain first. My mother died of a broken heart, my parents had a terrible marriage. Nothing like what Catelyn and Ned shared with us," Dany pauses painfully. "I am literally a product of rape, it is a terrible feeling."

Jon aches to comfort her, but he won't until she allows it.

"So let me assure you, I have not let anyone touch me or defile me in anyway. I've never even kissed a man. I had always hoped I would find and marry my true fated-mate," she finishes, Jon nods understanding so much more about her now.

"So here we are," Jon says softly.

Dany laughs in response, "Yes, quite the pair aren't we?"

The newlyweds share a smile, genuine and peaceful.

"Dany, I am sorry that we were forced into this marriage. To be honest I never really thought about marriage nor a family either way. But now that we are married, I need you to know that I would like to make it work. Hells, more than just 'work' - - I want you to feel safe with me! I want to us to be happy, and make a real family. Together."

Dany's eyes glisten with tears, realizing what she has been ignoring all along - Jon is a good man, with a good heart. Unable to verbalize her feelings, Dany can only nod in agreement with her new husband.

"We can start slow. Dany, I'd like to get to really know you, I also want you to know how I am. Maybe we can be friends first?" Jon offers his wife cautiously.

Dany smiles, telling Jon she likes that he calls her Dany. So she will allow it, Jon laughs. She realizes that she likes his laugh too. But she keeps that to herself. The couple decides to start slowly as friends, no one will need to know that they have not consummated the marriage. They agree that can happen later, when it feels more natural to them both.

Grabbing his shirt to finish dressing, Dany calls to him from across the room. "Jon, your arm. Let me help you clean it before you finish getting dressed," she says softly.

Draping his shirt over the back of a chair he nods in thanks, leaning against the kitchen counter as she approaches with disinfectant and bandages.

She slowly cleans his wound, it is already almost healed. They smile at each other. Each noticing how incredibly attractive the other is. Both wonderful how long it will be before the other is ready to move things along in the romance department.

"I just want to say, that I'm sorry for the ugliness that has been between us," Dany whispers while using the clothes to wipe away the last of the dried blood from his arm.

Jon nods, smiling softly at her. She knows she has already been forgiven. He is very expressive with his eyes. "I also am sorry, and I am glad we will put it behind us."

Once Jon's wound is cleaned up Dany smiles and picks up his shirt to hand to him, it is then that their fingers accidentally touch. It is the first time that flesh has touched flesh, with fingertips. The instant their fingers touch a current runs through both of their bodies, more powerful than anything either has felt before.

Gasping their eyes meet, and then they know in that exact moment.

Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Stark are indeed true bonded-mates. Fated to love each other forever.

Dany drops his shirt and Jon leans forward and grabs her face to crash his lips to hers. She immediately whimpers at the feeling of his lips touching hers. Neither imagined such a powerful connection before.

"Dany, Dany," Jon croons in her ear as she pulls him close to her. "My beautiful princess."

Tears fill her eyes, the love she has always dreamed of. The love of her wolf. The one she is destined to be with.

"Jon," she whispers and the tears fall down her face.

In that moment Jon feels his heart strings pulling, is his mate in pain? Why is she crying? Jon knows in that moment he would do anything to make her happy.

Dany laughs happily and throws her arms around him, kissing him with a passion she has never felt before. Jon grabs her hips, pulling her to stand directly in front of him, his cock has never been so hard. Dany moans as she feels him pressing into her stomach, she instinctively tries to pull him even closer to her.

"I don't like to see you sad, it pains me, Dany," Jon biting her lower lip as she gasps, feeling a sharp zing of pleasure directly to her core.

Dany squeezes her thighs tightly to relieve some of the pressure she feels, Jon grabs her hips and smiles at his mate. He knows she wants him, just as he wants her.

"You are mine, all mine. Forever," Jon says roughly. Holding her neck and kissing her roughly.

Dany cries with need, she also feels possessive over her mate. "And you are mine. I want you to know, Jon, I will kill you if you even look at a brothel building."

Jon's eyes widen, smiling at his jealous she-wolf. He knows she is going to be a handful. Which he welcomes, he is completely devoted to her, and was raised to be an honorable man for his wife.

"Also, if you actually enter the brothel and spend time with one of those women...I'll ensure your death will be slow and painful," she promises sweetly while whispering in his ear. Finally giving him a gentle nip on his earlobe.

"Yes, dear," Jon agrees. Dany sees in his eyes that he has no intentions of betraying her, his beloved mate. She is also aware that she is the jealous type, poor Jon.

Jon smiles at his mate and moves his hands under her butt and lifts her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. Suddenly both lovers are frantic, holding each other tightly while kissing. Dany's silk robe opening wider as Jon's eyes get dark with lust.

"I want to tell you that I love you, but those words do not even begin to describe what I feel for you," Jon stares deep into her amethyst eyes. All he sees is her love for him staring back at him. "I love you Dany, I love you."

"I love you, Jon," Dany promises him and she pushes the top of her robe off her shoulders completely to offer her breasts to him. Jon grunts with with passion as he licks his lips, he needs to make her his. His wolf is desperate to complete their bond.

Without saying a word Jon carries her to one of the back bedrooms, entering and then kicking the door shut behind them. Laying Dany down on the bed and opening the rest of her robe, Jon stands back and looks at her, with a predatory, hungry expression on his face.

Mine.

Dany bends her legs so that her knees are pointing to the ceiling, "Jon," she whispers. Offering her entire body to her mate.

Although Jon did not touch even one of the whores nor let one even get close to him, thanks to the Lannister brothers he was forced to listen to some very detailed and graphic information about how to pleasure a woman. Also given specific tips about making sex pleasurable for a woman's first time.

"Just to be clear, the whole 'let's start as friends' and 'let's wait to consummate our marriage' thing..." his voice trails off as he stares as his wife with adoration and hunger. If she wants to wait, he will honor her wishes. But he prays she wants to have him now.

Dany smiles up at him as she sits up and pulls her wolf closer to stand by her at the front of the bed, slipping her fingers into the top of his pants. Causing him to inhale sharply. Looking into Jon's eyes she unbuttons the first button, and then the next and the next until his hard cock springs up, poking out of the top of his pants.

Dany smiles at him shyly, "I want to complete our bond now, But I am nervous-" her voice trails off.

Jon pushes his pants down the rest of the way to the floor and then stepping out of them. His eyes hooded with lust as she takes her hands and roams them up and then down his chiseled chest and stomach, she smiles as she slowly touches his shaft and then the tip of his penis.

He leans down to kiss her gently, his tongue slipping into her mouth. "Let's go slow my love, we have all night," Jon assures her.

Jon pulls them both to lay down on the bed, facing each other as they kiss and hold each other. Their hands begin exploring each other slowly as both become more and more aroused

"I want to make you mine, I want to be inside of you," he croons in her ear making her whimper at the thought.

"Yes, I want that too. Be gentle, please. But take me, Jon," Dany begs.

Jon pushes Dany to lay on her back and then slowly begins kissing down her body. Stopping to adore her beautiful breasts, she must realize how stunning she is. He caresses and gently pulls her on nipples, making her gasp with pleasure. He continues to kiss down as his hands remain on her breasts to pleasure her.

It is only when he spreads her legs and places them over his shoulder that Dany looks down, perplexed, trying to understand what he is doing. Jon begins by kissing her thighs, at one point sucking and biting so close to her core that she growls, aching for him in a way she didn't know possible.

"Mine, you are mine and this is mine, Dany. Never forget this," leaning down to taste his mate's sweet pussy. Dany gasps at the feeling as her back arches off the bed.

"Yes, yes, yes, Jon!" Dany confirms, every part of her indeed belongs to her wolf.

Jon buries his face and lavishes attention her sweet core as she gasps and writhes under him. She desperately grabs at his black raven curls. He gently sucks on her clit as her first orgasm rolls through. Dany shakes and cries, overcome with emotion, loving the feelings and adoration from her mate.

"Jon, please. Make me yours, I want consummate our union." Dany cries out desperately.

When Jon moves to face her while lying down next to her she throws a leg over his hip, basically opening herself up to him. He kisses her roughly while rubbing the head of his penis in her wet folds, his hand trembling slightly with nerves. She whimpers and scoots even closer to him, hoping to encourage him. She trusts him.

Jon kisses her again, their tongues moving together adoringly. He then rests his forehead against hers. He slowly begins to slide his shaft into Daenerys. Inch by inch, but ever so slowly. Dany pants nervously and whimpers, closing her eyes to give into her wolf.

"Jon, please - I want to feel above me. My wolf desires you to take me. I need to feel the weight of your body on top of me!" Dany pleads, although he is partially inside of her, she needs him in a different way.

Jon kisses her roughly, slipping out and rolling with her onto the bed so that she is beneath him. He quickly pulls her knees up and opens her sweet core to him. His wolf needs to be inside of her sweet pussy.

Dany arches her back and begins to encourage him to make them one. Once again he begins slowly sliding his dick into her slowly. It's when he meets resistance that he pauses.

"I don't want to hurt you," Jon whispers. His body shakes as he controls himself from taking her roughly in the manner in which his wolf needs.

"My wolf needs you to take me, Jon, look at me, I want you as badly as you want me," Dany whispers, rubbing his back, his sides, encouraging him to make love to her.

Jon groans loudly as he slowly but firmly pushes into his wife, she trembles and gasps loudly as he is now fully sheathed. He kisses her neck, licks it, gently rakes his teeth along her skin. Reminding her that he will mark her shortly. She groans, needing it from her mate.

After a few moments she rocks her hips against him to signal she is ready and he slowly begins making love to his little wolf. With her arm wrapped around him, their kissing is slow and sensual as they match the rhythm of his deep thrusts.

With her arm wrapped around him, their kissing is slow and sensual as they match the rhythm of his deep thrusts

As she gets closer and closer to her climax her wolves canines extend. Jon shows her his have done the same. Resting their foreheads together Dany gasps and moans as he makes love to her.

As they both reach climax their eyes meet and both nod in agreement, not needing to exchange words. Feeling his seed release inside of Dany, Jon simultaneously bites the soft skin where her shoulder meets her slim neck. Dany screams loudly with pleasure, another orgasm rolling through her to combine with the delicious pain of his mark. She scratches his back and she trembles and shakes under him.

She rolls him over to his back, his cock semi-hard slipping out of her as she straddles him. She begins rocking her very wet core against his shaft until he quickly grows hard again.

"Make me come Jon, help me.' she demands as she frantically lines herself up with him and both of their hands fumble to push his tip into her. Her head falls back and she groans wantonly as she lowers herself down so that he can fill her again. Dany begins riding him, both now groaning and panting.

Jon had never seen a more beautiful vision then his princess riding his cock. He never wants to leave this cabin.

As her orgasm approaches she cries out loudly, her teeth elongating. Jon holds her hips as she grunts and cries with satisfaction. As her orgasm hits she leans down to complete the mating-bond. Jon loudly comes again as her canines break his skin, marking him. She licks and kisses his mark after to soothe him as he had done for her.

The closeness they both feel is incredible. Dany rests her head on his chest, panting quietly.

Off and on they sleep that night, as they make love again and again each time they awake.

The two true-bonded wolves found each other, against all odds and were happy and in love.

++o+ Story End +o++

Author's Note: This short story is complete and jonerys appreciation week on tumblr is complete as well. It's been so fun, thank you for reading and all of the comments and private messages. It's greatly appreciated.

xo, FourTrisHEA (I'm also jonerysHEA lol!)


End file.
